Sarah Lesley
by Frosty Mac
Summary: I have godly sight. It's like 'true sight' but I can see what the gods see. This is my origin story.
1. Intro

I've always been an outsider. People shunned me away, because of my 'freakish' way of seeing and hearing things. I used to hide in closets during school because when I was sitting with all of those kids and the teachers, my head would feel like it was splitting in two.

My parents. That's a different subject. I knew them up until I was seven, then they put me up for adoption because they didn't want me.

They said they couldn't take care of me because they didn't have enough money, but I know the truth. They though I was a freak because of what I'm like.

Let me explain. I don't see like most people do. When someone looks at a monument, say The Alamo, they see the present state of it. I see the Past, Present and Future. I saw the Alamo when it was being bombarded my Mexicans. I saw William Barrett Travis die, Santa Anna killing Texans. I see the present state of it, and the future.

I was born like that. I don't know what it's like to 'see'. To perceive with your eyes. I've never 'seen' like that. And when I got to Camp Half-Blood, whew. It was bad.

Whoa whoa whoa. I'm getting ahead of my self. Let me explain. It started one afternoon in late May...


	2. Cyclopes and Cages

Learning why your weird, or unwanted, isn't always the best. I'm one of the rare people who have True Sight. Not like Rachel Dare has where she can see the godly world too, but I have True Sight. Godly True Sight. I see what the gods see.

And when I found out I had it, well, let's start out with HOW I found out I had it. I grew up with a fairly standard childhood. Until I turned seven. My parents gave me away to an orphanage, and that changed my entire life.

I may have been born with True Sight, but I only started realizing it then. Everything looks sharper. More, realistic and historical when I get emotional. Being given away was extremely emotional for me.

In the car ride, they explained to me that I was going away, and I suddenly started seeing giant blue men, and little white dots everywhere.

That night I was staring at the stars, and I actually saw lines connecting them. I saw the Big and Little Dipper, all the other ones, and a new one. A girl wielding a bow.

My life has been like that since I was given away, and my senses sharpen, I see more every year. It's a blessing and a curse. I've always seen it as both, but most of the time it's a curse.

I figured it out one day at school in May, when we had a new student come in. She said her name was Jennifer Goodall. She's a handicap and has crutches. When the teacher asked for a volunteer to spend the day with Jen, she said we should call her that, I was the only one who raised my hand.

She sat next to me in every class, and I helped her around the school and explained things to her. At the end of the day, just before we were going to be let out, we had a school meeting type thing.

Everyone went to the ginormous gym for a talk from the principal. I started at the principal, not liking what I was seeing. She started talking about the end of the year exams, and how we needed to make sure and get everything from our lockers. Me and Jen were in the back by Jacob.

Half way through her speech, I suddenly felt a piercing pain behind my eyes, and I was hit with a vision. I saw a creature. A lady cyclops, licking her lips and staring at, Jennifer and a guy named Jacob.

When my vision cleared I saw the principal slowly transforming, and I tackled Jen to the ground, grabbing Jacob on the way down. I heard a thump as a chair went flying above us, hitting the wall we were standing by not three seconds ago.

I heard screaming and gun shots, glass breaking, a distant howling, and one loud roar. I looked up into the face of an ugly, tall thing with one eye. Jen stands up and whacks it with one of her crutches.

"Whoa whoa whoa. You can walk?" Jacob asked.

"Now is NOT the time!" She said as she whacks it in the eye. "Sarah, get out! You and Jacob need to leave now!" I waited no further and grabbed Jacob's hand, probably not the smartest idea, and pulled him out of the gym.

In the parking lot, his blonde hair disheveled, he pulled on my hand forcing me to stop. "Wait." He said as he takes deep breaths. He leans back sighing. "Whew. Do you know what happened back there?" I can't answer or I'll start to cry.

Holding his hand made me see his past, present and future. He gives me a questioning look. "Hey. Are you okay?" My lips are trembling as he lets go of my hand and pulls me into a hug.

It was the most wonderful experience I've ever had. Then again, no on has ever tried to hug me. My heart fluttered, and a soft warm feeling spread around me. Something I've never felt before. Love. Kindness. Jacob was a generally nice person and no one had ever been nice to me.

He let go and held me at arms length. "What's the matter?"

"Uh, nothing. I guess that scared me." I said, wiping my eyes. The doors to the gym suddenly fly off their hinges with a loud bang. I jumped, and started running towards Jen, who was now holding a bronze sword and trying to stop the cyclops.

I don't know what I was thinking. Running at a cyclops? I'm an idiot. But I did it anyway, with Jacob at my heels. "No! Get back!" She yelled, waving her hand. She took a step forward and stabbed the cyclops in the gut.

She pulled her blade out, and stepped back as sand poured out of the wound. The cyclops roared, swiping for Jen. With a surprised look, she jumps back, swinging her sword for its hand.

She missed and went crashing into the parking lot. "No!" I heard Jacob scream. His footsteps echo on the concrete in the still quiet. I'm left, standing in front of a giant lady cyclops, with no weapon. Just me and my brain.

She starts laughing, holding her sides and leaning back in laughter. Her laugh is atrocious. Hard, cold, low, and loud. Knowing what was about to happen next, I run under it's legs, my body slamming into her giant hand that was reached down to catch me. Her hand curls around my body, and I struggle against the meaty calloused fingers as I'm raised up to its face.

I can see the fear in my own eyes. Without meaning to, I let out a scream of terror, alerting Jacob and Jen. Instead of going to fight them, the she cyclops dropped me into a leather pouch tied around her waist and walks away. I'm tossed around, about to faint from the stench and lack of fresh air. It smells like, like a moldy sandwich, rotten cow flesh, throw up, and spoiled milk. A weirdo combo, but that's what it smelled like.

The bag swings from side to side, and I'm juggled around like a ball, my body being thrown into the dirty, upturned leather. Now I understand why some people are claustrophobic. Sweat dripped down my face, stinging my eyes.

After, I'm guessing thirty minutes, I feel the bag stop, and some soft mumbling. The bag started swinging again, and after about yen second I felt the bag being lifted up, and turned upside down.

My feet no longer standing on something solid, I tumble through the air, and land on a massive pillow. I roll off the edge and hit the wood with a thump.

I shake my head, sending my red hair flying everywhere. When my visions focused, I saw seven Cyclopses, including the one who attacked Jen.

"It's scrawny! You were supposed to get a fat one." The littlest one said. He had a small blue eye.

"It's not for eating this time. The big boss said to get this one. For some reason she special. We can't eat her." The she-cyclops said. All of them slowly backed away, except her. She picked me up and closed her dirty smelly hand around me and walked over to a set of cages.

She opened the top of one, dropped me in and locked it, leaving me alone and cold. I landed on the hard metal bottom, bruising my butt, and sending a wave of shock through my body.

I slowly stood up, shaking uncontrollably. I noticed a blanket and a pillow rolled up in a corner, and a stack of books in the opposite corner. My knees locked, and I fell to the floor, slowly getting up and crawling over to the blanket and pillow.

I rolled it out and laid on top of it, resting my head on the pillow, taking a deep breath and closed my eyes, falling into a blissful sleep.


	3. Dreams and Demigods

I had a dream. I was standing in the middle of a field of multi colored flowers, bending in the fresh breeze. There were no clouds in the sky, just the warm sun beating down. There was a single tree to my right, a giant oak tree with huge limbs, and dark green leaves.

I breathed the fresh air and the scent of the flowers. I stared walking towards the tree, and saw a figure standing underneath it. She was facing away from me with her right hand high on the tree, and her curly red hair blowing in the wind.

When she turned around her blue eyes stunned me. Freckles dotted her face, and she had a smile on her face like she just told a funny joke. Her lips were cherry red, and she had on a sea blue Greek dress, that flowed with the wind. She had a silver arm band encircling both her biceps, and a necklace of sliver flowers. Even her nails were silver in noticed as I got closer.

"Are you a goddess?" I asked.

She laughed. "No no. I'm a Demigod. My name is Lizzie. And you are?"

"Oh uh, my names Sarah."

"Nice to meet you. I think." I smile played on her lips. "Why are you here?"

"Um. I was about to ask you why I was here. I'm currently sleeping in a cage, in a house full of cyclops. This is just a dream for me."

"Oh! We probably need to get you out of there." She starts biting her nail. "I guess I could get Jazz, maybe even Percy to help. No, he's busy. I'll get Jazz, and Vahl to help me." She said absentmindedly.

"Um. Did I miss something?" I said, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Oh. Sorry. Um ya. Do you have any idea where you are?"

"Well, I was at my school, Cypress Community School, when one of the Cyclopses changed from a teacher to a cyclops and took me to some house. She said something about not being able to eat me because the big boss said not to."

Her face went from pale, to paler. "Oh no. Not good. Okay. Just pretend we never had this conversation, and if anyone asks, just say you know nothing about demigods and half-bloods. Okay?"

"But I don't know anything about demigods and half-bloods!" I protested as she stars to shimmer and soon disappears. Well that was weird. The scene changed, much to my dismay, and I was seeing a black abyss and heard voices.

"Sure. They have caught the girl." A squeaky voice said.

"Good, good. Bring her to me so I can question her. See how much she knows. I might be able to convince her to join me. Those petty demigod think their so brave because they've been on a quest. Well once I have her on my side, they'll rethink their luck." His voice is deep and masculine. It flows like butter.


	4. Chapter 3

I wake up, sore, and extremely cold. Someone is shanking my cage as I look up. One of the Cyclopses has one hand on the cage, and a small basket in the other. She drops the basket in and closes the hatch.

I crawl over to it and open it. It's packed with food. Apples, bananas, boxes of cereal, strawberries, muffins, and a jar of chocolate icing. I grab a muffin and sniff it before taking a huge bite. I noticed a curl of steam and open the other side and a jug of on, apple juice, and hot chocolate are there.

I grab the hot cocoa and pour it down my throat, feeling the warm spread throughout my body.

After I've had my fill, I stand up and stretch, then walk over to the stack of books. I grab the one of top, and blow off the dust. The title is 'Greek Myths'. I grab the next one, and it's about Roman Myths.

I go and sit down on the pallet, crossing my legs and opening the Greek book. Over the course of the next two days, it went like this. Morning wake up, breakfast, reading, lunch, reading, bathroom, dinner, reading, lights out.

The only thing I could do was read. I didn't have any more abnormal dreams, just normal ones. Well, I did dream of Jen and Jacob, they were at some camp I think. Log cabins, a sword tithing arena, archery range, it looked pretty cool. I also dreamt of the girl Lizzie. She was arguing with a girl who looked a lot like her.

Lizzie's eyes were flashing. "We have to go get her. Come on Jazz. It's SARAH!" She makes gestures with her hands.

"I know Liz, but,"

"But what? There are no buts. I'm done. I'm going with, or without you. Vahl already said she'd go. I can just ask someone else." Lizzie said, crossing her arms.

The girl named Jazz just sighs, and leans back on the bed she's sitting on, her straight red hair sprawling everywhere.

"Lizzie. I WANT to go with you. I'm just," she paused. "Just worried. If it really IS Sarah, why can't she get out herself."

"Jazz. She has no clue who she is. I know you can tell the future, but right now it's annoying."

That's all I saw. I've been thinking a lot lately about what she meant by that. I don't know who I am? What, am I special? I always shake my head and dismiss the thought.

My clothes are officially dirty and worn. Once a day they bring me a fresh pair of clothes that magically form to fit me. Today they brought me a nice outfit. A purple top with a giant lace bow on the chest, and a pair of white short shorts. Normally I would NEVER wear those, but I don't have any other choice.

For the first time there's shoes with them. A deep deep purple pair of heels. Their gorgeous. I slip them on and stand up unsteadily. I take a few steps, getting a feel for the height.

Just as I take another step, I feel a hand grab my waist, and I'm lifted up out of the cage, and thrown into the dirty bathroom. "Make yourself look nice. Big boss' orders."

I sigh and grab a brush. My hair instantly untangles and shines. I grab small pieces from either side and bring the together in the back with a white elastic. I clip a large white bow in the back, and out away the brush. I open the medicine cabinet and grab the giant bag of make-up and start putting it on.

I slather on foundation to hide all my freckles, and add the blush, mascara, and purple eyeshadow. I add a coat of pink lipstick, and a coat of sparkly lipgloss. I poke in some diamond earrings.

I knock on the door, and am lifted up and tossed into a cotton bag. That's a new one. After ten minuets of trying to stay still, I'm dropped out. I land on my feet from practice. But I am wearing heels, and it sends a jolt of pain up both legs.

I walk over to the small marble table and sit in the velvet cushioned chair across from a man in black. He snaps his fingers and a waiter with no hair and blue eyes sets down two plates of steaming mashed potatoes, steak, and green beans.

I breath in the scent of the marvelous food and close my eyes as my sight is flooded with a vision. I stifle a scream as I see a bloodied mouth, and a black eye.

I open them, pretending I saw nothing, and prepare to eat, picking up a fork and steak knife and start cutting the meat.

"If I may, can I ask why you brought me here and are giving me a ribeye steak, mashed potatoes and green beans if I'm your prisoner?"

He laughs. "You are here to discus the terms of our agreement."

I chew on the flavorful steak, and swallow as I reply, "What agreement? I never agreed to anything.

"I am willing to offer you your freedom on a few conditions."

"Mhm. And what are they?"

"Well, first, you must join me and my crew and aid me in any way possible, second, if you come in contact with any other demigods you are to kill them, last, if you 'see' anything, you are to tell me immediately."

"You say other demigods like I am one." I said with a mouth full of potatoes.

"Well of course you are, otherwise you wouldn't give off such a strong scent. Yes. I can sense some godly power in your blood."

I shrugged my shoulders. "You can sense all you want, I'm not one. I've read about what the signs are, and what demigods go through, and I haven't gone through any of that stuff. Not even close."

"You mean to tell me that you are not a half-blood? What?!" I can hear the outrage. Without meaning to, I duck and roll away from the table, just as he stands up and throws it in my direction.

"You tricked me! You and your demigod friends!" He lunged at me, with his arms extended. I roll away, but one of his claws grazes my lip. Ya. You heard right. Claws.

He had turned into a manticore. "Whoa dude. I've never met any demigod." I say, as I crawl backwards and stand up.

"Because I need you, I will have to spare you. But don't forget that if I want of need to, I can kill you with a flick of my hand." He barked for the guards, and they came rushing in and grabbed my arms painful tight and pressed them behind my back, bending them and raising them high.

I arched my back in pain, as they forced me forward. When I walked by the manticore man, he socked me in the eye, making me crumble to the ground, in agony.

Have to ever been punched or kicked in the eye? Well imaging that, but with spikes on the fist. My eye felt like a balloon being inflated. The pain was so incredibly painful, they had to carry me back to my cell.

For the first time, they gently laid me on the blanket, and left me alone. With my both eyes closed I drifted off into a restless sleep, full of pain, and darkness.


	5. Chapter 4

asleep sometime in the morning, and slept through the day.

When I woke up, I was not in the same room. I was outside, laying underneath some bridge, on a blanket. I was sweating. My eye didn't hurt, and I could feel my lip now. I sat up and out a hand to my head, as I opened my eyes to a blinding light.

I shield my eyes and I see a freeway. I'm underneath a freeway. The light is streaming in from both sides, and the noise from above is giving me a headache.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I whirl around to see three girls, two with red hair, and one with short black hair.

"Hey. It's okay." I look up into her face, her curly long hair blocking part of it.

"Okay. I've lost it. I'm seeing the girl from my dream." I said, putting a hand to the side of my head and laying back down.

"You haven't lost it Sarah. I'm real, and so are you. We got you out of that prison, and now we're heading to camp."

For the first time, (I've said that a lot lately) I'm not flooded with a vision, and I can't see any of their past or future. "What camp?"

Lizzie gives Jazz a look. "It's a camp for people like you."

"There are no people like me. Trust me, if there were, they'd probably already be dead."

"What do you mean?" Jazz asked, crawling forward.

"It's complicated, and I don't want to talk about it right now. It's a little, well, I'm a little sensitive to it and I did just get out of my lonely prison cell. By the way, how did you fix my eye?"

Lizzie pulled out a half eaten brownie from her backpack. "Ambrosia."

"Wait. You gave that to me? I'm not even a demigod!"

Lizzie gave Jazz a worried look. "Are you hot? Feverish?" Jazz asked. I nodded my head.

"That's it. Lizzie, you killed her!"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Wait. Killed me?!" I said sitting up.

"Um, ya. About that. Only demigods and gods can eat it." Lizzie said sheepishly.

"And you thought giving some to me, a MORTAL was a good idea!" I spread my arms apart.

"No! Well, your not dead, and I thought you were a demigod."

I could feel my body getting hotter as I stood up. My vision sharpened and was tinged with red. "Ugh! How could you be so stupid! I was FINE in that prison! I was better off there, than I was here!"

Lizzie stood up. "Maybe you'd like to go back huh? Back to a prison cell, where you'll be beaten up everyday, and the prison cell with a bunch of Cyclops'? Fine. You wanna go back? Here!" She tossed a small cube at me.

"Press the button and you'll be transported back to where ever you want to go." She said crossing her arms. "Why did we even try and rescue you in the first place? If you never wanted to leave."

"I DID want to leave. I just didn't except my rescuers to 'accidentally' almost kill me." I yelled. I stumbled backwards as my vision goes red and I see an image. I tripped over a bump, and stumbled backwards and start rolling down the concrete hill, unable to stop myself.

I heard screams. Lizzie yelling my name, screaming at Jazz. I see a dark room full of spiders. They're crawling up the walls, on the table, and up a body. The scene changes.

I see a huge face. Blue eyes, black hair, and a long scar going across his left cheek. His eyes are sparkling with mischief as he backs away and reveals an orange shirt. He has a smile on his face as another figure enters. A blond with gray eyes, and the same orange shirt. She playfully shoves him away, and he trips over something and falls flat on his back.

"Annabeth! What was that for?"

She just smiles. "Do I need a reason, seaweed brain?"

He stands up and brushes himself off. "Yes."

She giggled and put her hand on his chest. "Well, then it was for letting go."

"Letting go of what?"

Her face darkened. "Of the ledge." His face looked drawn as he pulled her into a hug.

"I won't ever let go again." The mood has changed. It went from happy and silly to depressed and loving.

I open my eyes and scramble to my feet and dash to the right as a car come speeding underneath the bridge, almost slamming into me. I climb up to Lizzie and Jazz and Vahl. "Oh ya. That was an amazing rescue."

Lizzie just glared at me and crossed her arms, thus beginning my long trek to Camp.


End file.
